degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The World I Know/@comment-5261392-20131229011806
I finally finished S1 of The OC today :D Here's my review of it. First of all, I fucking LOVE this show! It has the perfect amount of drama, intensity, humor, realism, and great storylines/acting/characters. My favorite arc had to be the Oliver arc. Oh my God, Oliver was a twisted mother fucker but his character was so interesting and 1x18 is one of my, if not my favorite episode so far. Here's my opinion on the Fab Four (love all of them btw) and other characters - Ryan - My favorite character! I just adore everything about Ryan. He was the first character I fell in love with and he never failed to intrigue me. Even though he's had such a shitty life before coming to the OC, he has such a big heart. He loves Marissa so much - he saved her life two times already! He's tough and doesn't take shit from anyone, but he's really a great guy and so sweet and protective and sarcastic and sfjasdkgl; I LOVE HIM. That being sad, I'm sad that he left in 1x27 (oh God, the scene where he left and Hallelujah played made me cried, it was so heartbreaking but beautiful) but it warms my heart that he wouldn't leave Theresa alone considering there's a chance that she might be pregnat with his baby. Ugh he's such a good guy and Ryissa is such an OTP <3 Marissa - She gets so much hate from the fandom, but I love this girl! I think she's a very realistic and relatable character. I honestly feel bad for her most of the time. In one season, she suffered from alcohol addiction, her boyfriend cheated on her and eventually began dating her mother, her mother cheated on her father, she suffered from alcohol poisining and had to be put in therapy, she was held hostage and almost had to witness a boy she trusted shooting himself - I wanna just give my bby a hug! She's a very strong character and despite all the shit she's been through, she's a very kind, compassionate, and generally good natured person. Summer - Even though she can be a bitch sometimes, I love Summer! I have a soft spot for the HBIC types and Summer is no different. She doesn't take shit from anyone, she knows her place and can stand her ground, she's hilarious and has some of the best one liners, she's loyal and a great friend to Marissa, and she seems to already be maturing as a character. I seriously just love her <3 Seth - He annoyed me at the beginning, but I really grew to love him. He's so funny, endearingly awkward, sarcastic, intelligent, and witty. His devotion to Summer is so heartwarming and I love them more and more with each episode. I teared up during the finale when Seth said that Ryan was his first and only friend and proceeded to run away :c I love Kirsten and Sandy, as individuals and a couple. And I LOVE the Kirsten/Sandy/Seth/Ryan dynamic <3 I prefer Ryan/Marissa over Seth/Summer and I'll write an essay on Ryissa soon :3 Ryan/Seth and Summer/Marissa are the best BROTPs The Fab Four is perfect <3 I actually like Luke a lot (starting liking him when his dad came out and he was getting hate; that was a good storyline for him), but I hate Luke/Marissa and Luke/Julie. I HATE Julie and Caleb, as individuals and a couple. I hate all Julie pairings too. Oliver was fucking insane, but I couldn't help but love his character for entertainment purposes. I think that's it :o